This invention relates to a novel matrix-copolymer which obtained by the reaction of an unsaturated acid to dextran derivative and also to a novel matrix copolymer which obtained by the reaction of an olefinic compound to them.
The term "dextran" as herein used refers to linear polysaccharides, which is produced by fermentation of sucrose with Lactobacillaceae, having .alpha.(1-6) glycoside bonds and containing glucose as a recurring unit. It easily dissolves in water and is used as plasma expander, because of having a good affinities to a living body for its a stable and a gradual decomposition properties in vitro.
Matrix polymerization which suggested by Kargin et al. is carried out in existence of matrix polymer interacted with a reactive monomer or its progress chains by their hydrogen bond, Coulomb's force, charge-transfer force, and van der Waals' force. The resulting matrix-copolymer is compose of matrix polymer and the polymerized substance onto the matrix, as a polymer complex. Such a polymer complex is a useful material for a filtration membrane and a bio-material.
The inventor of this invention has succeeded in developing a novel matrix-copolymer which is composed of a dextran cationic derivative and the polymerized unsaturated acid and olefinic compound onto it, and he has found that the resulting cationic dextran matrix-copolymer is very useful for a bio-material, especially contact or intraocular lenses.